Ravens deserve kisses too
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Sheldon and Amy shoot another episode of Fun with Flags, and get caught up on various things leading to the inevitable. For day 13 of my Shamy one shot a day, I hope you all enjoy it!


"Do you have the camera set up?" Sheldon asked as he was making final preparations for their latest episode of Fun with Flags to go on his youtube channel. He was making a video especially for this occasion, as he finally hit a hundred subscribers on youtube and felt he needed to give back a little.

"Yep." Amy assured with a slight head nod and a small smile. She missed shooting Fun with Flags with her boyfriend ever since he left for his trip and was more than willing to help him with this one. So far everything had gone according to plan.

"And, action." She finally declared, pressing record and running to join Sheldon's side. It was slightly difficult to move fast in the raven costume she was currently wearing. He wouldn't tell her which flag they were talking about, as it was supposedly a 'surprise', but he did call it the best flag ever and apparently its national bird was the raven, hence the costume.

"Hello youtube, once again, I am Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, creator and owner of Fun with Flags, here also with Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler, my girlfriend and co creator of Fun with Flags, here to tell you all today about the greatest flag in history, the Bhutan flag."

As expected, Sheldon ran through his lines with ease, but upon glancing over to Amy and seeing her stunned expression, was taken aback slightly and his thoughts skipped about in his mind. Eventually he called a cut and Amy walked over to the camera, her hand hovering over the button but not pressing it.

"What's the matter, Doctor Cooper, nervous are we?" Amy teased with a smirk, trying to ignore just how hot she was in the raven costume she was wearing.

Sheldon stared back at her in a puzzled expression. "No, you were looking at me funny." And sticking out his tongue slightly, he mocked Amy in the most childlike way possible until her smirk turned into a grin she was struggling to suppress.

"I was looking at you funny? My apologies if I don't agree with your selection of "The best flag ever." She chuckled lightly with air quotations. Sheldon couldn't help but look back at her with a small smile before shaking his head and laughing a little himself.

"Oh Amy, it's not my opinion, it's a fact." He sounded so confident, and now it was Amy's turn to shake her head a little. "Well your fact is indeed an opinion."

"Okay, Ms. Opinion," Sheldon joked, stepping a little closer to Amy as she stood near the camera. "So what's your opinion on the best flag ever?"

Thinking for a moment, Amy paused and set her hand carefully so it was covering the record button; forgetting to actually turn it off. Sheldon had given her lectures numerous times on which flags were great and which ones were poor, and in the end she knew the perfect way to push his buttons just a little bit.

"…Libya's flag." She responded simply, her smile daring. Sure enough, Sheldon scoffed at her and rolled his eyes. "What's next, I suppose you're going to try and tell me that Dean and Ruby are a better couple than he and Castiel?"

His question moot, as Amy really only watched Super Natural once, she thought for a quick moment before deciding to push him a little further.

"You read my mind."

And then, strolling closer yet, Sheldon continued. "Or that Star Wars is better than Star Trek?"

"Of course it is." Amy responded mischievously, watching as his lips pursed and his mind worked to think of something, anything they agreed on. Before she knew it, he was closer than she's expected him to come; almost towering over her smaller frame.

"Little lady you better take that back," he half commanded, trying his best to stay calm and collected. Amy always had a way to get the giggles out of him, but there was no way she seriously thought Dean and Ruby were better than Dean and Castiel.

"And if I don't?" she continued to press, biting her lip to keep from laughing. By this point, both Sheldon and Amy were centimeters from each other's faces and Sheldon was staring into her eyes intensely, a cool rage settling beneath him. He could never really be mad at her, but it didn't hurt to tease her a little bit.

"I'll make you prove it," Sheldon remarked in a low voice that rumbled through Amy's ears and shook her insides. He was so attractive when he was defending something he loved; she couldn't help her eyes falling down to his lips momentarily. When she brought her gaze back up to his eyes, she quickly noticed that he, too, was not focused, but before she could think of anything else, he interrupted her with

"Or, you can just admit that you were wrong." That smirk on his face was so confident, but Amy wasn't backing down easily. Stepping up to the plate, she moved just a little closer to his face and whispered "Never."

Sheldon seemed taken aback once again by Amy's answer, but a quick reply slid its way off his lips. "Your confidence is amazing," and with a determined grin, "but you're still wrong."

"Or am I?" Amy asked and when her breath brushed his lips ever so gently, an electric shock seemed to shake his whole body. Licking his lips quickly, Sheldon's eyes dropped down to her mouth and back up before she had the chance to notice.

"Mhhm." He told her with a slight nod. "But I'll forgive you… under once circumstance."

Amy couldn't help but scream internally at how husky Sheldon's voice sounded. He probably had absolutely no idea how much he was turning her on right then. Raising an eyebrow, she got ready to ask him what the circumstance was, but the clash of his lips upon hers shattered her train of thought.

And in those few seconds that Sheldon was kissing Amy, the world around him disappeared. Just like before, his body subconsciously moved towards hers, his hands finding her hips perfectly and he had no trouble deepening the kiss whatsoever. When he pulled away, he looked to Amy with a sloppy grin and squeezed her side slightly.

"Stop distracting me, you vixen! We have an episode of Fun with Flags to film." Amy's grin matched his as he walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, and for a moment, she forgot how she hadn't stop recording like he asked her too. Sprinting back to the camera as fast as she could, Amy went through the recording quickly and paused it the moment he began deepening their kiss.

Having a kiss as special as that on camera was the best thing that happened to her all week, and would remain with her until her next biggest kiss, the one that would settle everything for the rest of their life times.


End file.
